


What? Were You Born in a Barn?

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, warning: mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oops!  Starscream really shouldn’t have been out flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What? Were You Born in a Barn?

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Mechpreg and very non-graphic egg/pod birth, fluffeh  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html). **The Prompt:** _Day 25 - Nativity_

Starscream knew better. He really did. He was getting close to unfurling, but he’d been so frelling _hot_ and uncomfortable he just had to get out. It was late December and cold outside. Ergo, out he go.

Not that he would ever admit to thinking such a grammatically horrific thought, but there he was, and where he was, was in a lot of trouble.

Ratchet was going to blister his audials. This was his first time carrying, and the pod birth was the most risky given the untried components. Worse than Ratchet and his ‘Fear of Unicron’tm lectures, was Optimus Prime.

He was going to fret and fuss, wring his hands, pace, and in general make Starscream feel guilty by merely feeling guilt he shouldn’t feel himself. Then again, it was his fragging fault that Starscream’s energy sink was blown and he ended up sparked anyway.

Still, Starscream hated when Optimus got like that.

Unfortunately, it couldn’t be helped now, and Starscream surrendered, however unwilling, to transforming back to his root mode. No sooner was the sequence complete that his canopy split and retracted, followed quickly by his chest plating. He scanned frantically, losing altitude and desperate for somewhere at least marginally warmer for the pod to be expelled. Sparklings were far too thin-plated and delicate for Starscream to bear his first creation in the snow and ice.

There! It was an old, run-down barn, but it would just have to do.

Starscream pinged his location to Optimus, then thought better of it and sent it to Ratchet too. If he acted like he was trying to hide it, the medic would strip his finish with his cursing for sure. If he called for help as if this was as unexpected as it really was to Starscream, then he _might_ be able to distract the medic with a cute, healthy bitlet.

“Hold on little one.” Starscream angled toward the barn, landing harder than he meant to, but with both hands trying to cover the wide gap in his armor and mentally trying to resist his internal forge flowering open, he was too distracted to worry about grace.

Hurrying into the barn, Starscream tried to drag the large door back into place, but it squealed on its rusty track and barely made it half way. Starscream had a pod to catch too, so gave up trying to mess with it. It was dark and cold, still too cold for a newspark, but luckily there was an old mound of hay. Starscream cupped one hand over the bulging pod as his forge began to push it out, and shoved the hay toward the middle of the barn where, _hopefully_ , the walls wouldn’t catch fire.

Starscream aimed at the roof and shot a whole in it, praying to whichever deity listening and willing that the building not collapse, then fired again into the hay to ignite it. Then he was out of time.

The pod slipped free, and Starscream scrambled in his subspace for a polishing cloth.

~

“Starscream!”

Starscream looked up from the pair of sparklings, and called out, “In here. We’re fine.”

Optimus shoved through the door, the shriek of metal startling both newsparks. “Are you sure? Is… Oh! There’s two!”

Starscream sighed and shook his helm, bouncing a sparkling each in his hands. They were rather tiny, but multiples in the same pod usually were. “And Seekers too.” He lifted one, hearing as Ratchet pulled up outside. Optimus took the little, be-winged sparkling, making it look even more miniscule in his huge hands.

“They’re fine,” Starscream said to Ratchet as he entered, then smiled down at his creation. “They’re perfect.”


End file.
